The Sweet Revenge
by Kagetori Tsubame
Summary: AU! Kuroko was the nerdy type student back in middle school. He admired the group of famous people, the 'Generation of Miracles' . He was attracted by them but was completely rejected because of his appearance. Now in high school, Kuroko changed from a nerdy to an innocent cute looking boy. Now's the turn for them to get attracted by Kuroko! GoM/Kuroko Pairing not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL what am I doing? Hope the prologue of this story does not sound weird to read.  
**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

"Tetsu-kun~" Kuroko turned back his head to meet with the person who called him that nickname.

"Tetsu-kun!Let's eat our lunch together~" Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko's first friend in his middle school life in Teiko Middle School glomped on the teal haired boy.

"I do not mind, Momoi-san." Kuroko agreed of Momoi's invitation. It was lunch time in Teiko Middle School. Kuroko loved his school life. He was happy to spend his time with his friends.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a third year student in Teiko Middle School. He was a plain looking student in the school, with much weaker presence than the others. He was just an ordinary student with average achievement, common in sports, not really interest in everything except he loves to read. He had quite a few friends, not only because he had a weak presence. If anyone managed to see his appearance, you would say he was the 'nerdy' type student.

Kuroko wore nerdy glasses with big black frames and his teal hair was quite messy and hard to get tidy of it. His hair was quite long until his shoulders. He always wore an old fashioned sweater on him. Momoi asked the boy once about his appearance, the boy just stated that he liked how he was. It's not wrong to be nerdy. He loved to read though.

Most people in school ages would want to befriend with good-looking or smart and outstanding people. For Teiko Middle School, those people really existed. There was a group of five famous male students that were admired by everyone in the school, including Kuroko himself. If you happened to get to befriend with them, you will get respect eventually by the other students. The group, 'Generation of Miracles' would not simply befriend with everyone. They choose suitable people to be their friends.

Kuroko didn't have that luck to be friends with that group of students. He was completely different from them. Surely they would not even take notice of the small boy. Because of his nerdy looking, people judge others by the appearance. His classmates thought that he was a weirdo, of wearing stupid looking glasses. Kuroko didn't mind about their insult, he wanted to be himself.

Not that Kuroko had no friends, he had a few. He was satisfied of his friends. What's the point of having so many friends?

But deep inside his heart, Kuroko wanted to befriend with the 'Generation of Miracles'. The teal haired boy was attracted by those people ever since his first year in the school.

Momoi sat beside Kuroko on a bench outside one of the school buildings. Both of them preferred to eat outside than at the dining hall. Momoi opened her bento box.

"Tetsu-kun~ Do you want some of my tamagoyaki?" Momoi offered her bento box to the boy beside her.

"Did Momoi-san cook it yourself?" Kuroko asked. He knew Momoi's cooking was a massive disaster. He would be considered rude if he told her female friend. Nobody's perfect in this world.

Momoi smiled bitterly. "Nope. I want to do so but I was too busy this morning so my mom made this bento for me! You have to try the tamagoyaki! It's tasty!"

"Thank you very much Momoi-san." Kuroko accepted the girl's offer.

"Tetsu-kun~! You are too polite~ But that's make you a gentleman~ You are so different from that Dai-chan!" Momoi pouted.

"Aomine-san?" Kuroko asked. When Momoi told him that one of the 'Generation of Miracles', Aomine Daiki was the pink haired girl's childhood friend, he was quite envy of her. Since she knew Aomine, she eventually got to befriend with the others.

"Tetsu-kun, why do you admire those people so much? I understand you admire them aside from Dai-chan, but why Dai-chan too? He had nothing admirable in him." Momoi asked the eating boy.

"Is Aomine-san a bad person?"

"He's not bad, but he's rude and lazy. Only I could stand his attitude. Maybe Ki-chan too." Momoi ate her bento slowly.

"I'm not sure myself… maybe because they're attractive? They are very outstanding among us. People just wanted to be friends with famous people." Kuroko finished his own small bento box. His friends always whined about his lack of intake of nutrients and told the teal haired boy to eat more that his usual portion of food. But the nerdy boy was stubborn. He always used his misdirection to get rid of the food without their friends knowing, until he knew Takao. That friend of his had sharp eyes to be able to notice the presence of Kuroko every time.

"So who did you admire the most?" Momoi asked, interested of the topic.

"Maybe Akashi-san. Who didn't know about him? He's the president of the school council." Kuroko would never forget about the first speech by the mentioned person during a school assembly back in Kuroko's first year. Akashi Seijuurou, was a really incredible person. He could manage to take the president position, despite he was only a first year student.

"Akashi-san? So that's what people think about him…" Momoi sighed. _If Tetsu-kun get to know Akashi-san's inner self, he would be shocked to death._

"Tetsu-kun, you know what? You had kept your admiration for almost 3 years. I know many people doing that like you too. It's really unbearable! You should confess to them about your affection! Maybe they would accept you and be friends with you!" The pink haired girl knew all along how Kuroko liked the group of students very much. He always watched them far away secretly. Momoi wanted to introduce Kuroko to them but they just kept refusing to meet with the boy. Momoi was sad of that. She felt sorry for Kuroko.

"We will be graduating soon…" Momoi murmured. They were third year students and they would be graduated this year on March. The month of February was just around the corner. Talking about February…

"Tetsu-kun! I know about a plan!" Momoi jumped up from her seat. Kuroko was looking at the happy girl confusedly.

"What plan?"

"To let you get to know them! Though we are going to graduate soon but don't worry! We will be going to Teiko High School like they did! So it will not be a waste!" Momoi stated happily.

"Momoi-san, I cannot understand." Kuroko tilted his head.

"When we say about the month of February, what special day do we have in that month?" Momoi asked Kuroko like asking him a quiz.

"February… There's plenty." Kuroko stated.

"The most famous day! It's always happening in our school every year!" Momoi hinted more.

"Does Momoi-san mean Valentine's day?" Kuroko could not comprehend what the girl was trying to tell.

"Yes! It will be Valentine's day soon! And we can use that day to confess to them!"

"But I'm not a girl. And I didn't fell in love for them. That's different from my affection."

"Tetsu-kun! Please don't say that! It's not a matter that you have to be a girl to confess to boys that day! Actually there are boys too! You can give them your chocolates and tell them about your feelings! They would sure accept you!" Momoi was cheering now.

"Is chocolates necessary?" Kuroko asked back, still sitting on the bench.

"Of course! Chocolates are wonderful! Who wouldn't love to receive them during Valentine's day?" Momoi pumped her fist. Her eyes shone excitedly. Kuroko sweat dropped a little.

"Tetsu-kun should try to make home-made chocolates! It will be show more affection towards them!"

"But I don't know how to make chocolates."

"That's not a problem! Kagamin can teach you since I do not know how too. Kagamin's a good cook! He sure knows how to make the treats!"

Kuroko sighed. He accepted his female friend's help of the confession. _It sounded so wrong in some way…_

* * *

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Tet-chan wanted to confesssssssssss? Finally! I have waited it for so long!" One of Kuroko's friends, Takao cheered after the pink haired girl told him about her plan.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"You know what? You always watched them far away like some schoolgirls who had fallen in love with them! I felt so pain of looking that! You should really try to talk to them!" Takao put his arm around the smaller boy. Kuroko adjusted his glasses.

"I tried. But my weak presence made me unnoticed by them. Every time."

"Awww poor Tet-chan! Let me comfort you then!" Takao hugged Kuroko.

"Please don't, Takao-kun. I'm fine." His mentioned friend was considered lucky too, because he was a friend of one of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Though he treated Takao like a slave more like a friend. Takao didn't get bother by that anyway.

"If you want to confess to them, let us help you! We will try to let both you meeting each other! I will try to tell Shin-chan." Takao was happy to offer his help to his teal haired friend.

"I will call out Dai-chan that day too! I will punch him if he refuses this time!" Momoi said. "I will tell Himuro-kun about the plan. He would sure be willingly to help you! He was a friend of Mukkun after all! Kagamin will help you with the cooking! For Ki-chan I will try to call him too! He's kinda hard to ask, since he had the most fangirls among them…"

"How about Akashi?" Takao asked, casually leaned on Kuroko while hugging him.

"Akashi doesn't really care about that day. He usually stays at the school council room like usual." Momoi said.

"I will try to tell him myself." Kuroko replied the pink haired girl.

"Okay! Ganbate Tetsu-kun! Now I gotta go find Kagamin. Himuro-kun should be with him. See you two later!" Momoi ran out of the classroom.

"Our Tet-chan had grown up~ I'm so happy with you~" Takao was still hugging Kuroko. The teal haired boy's long hair had tickled his friend's face.

"Your hair's so long, why don't you cut it? I'm sure you will look better. It's quite messy too." Takao played the boy's hair in his fingers.

"I like my hair that way. Unless something happen that makes me want to cut this hair." Kuroko adjusted his nerdy glasses while reading his favourite fiction.

"Too bad Shin-chan didn't get to know you! You're so cute and irresistible!" Takao patted the boy's head lightly.

"I'm not cute. Takao-kun has problem with observing people." Kuroko deadpanned.

"That's so mean~! Say, you haven't taken off your glasses before. I really want to see your face properly. Care to take it off for me?" Takao asked. Kuroko black-framed glasses had covered most of his upper face. It made him looks unsocial and nerdy.

"No." Kuroko said directly.

"That's fine. I will make sure to get to see your face one day." Takao challenged.

"I will be looking forward for that day." Kuroko retorted back.

* * *

"Momoi had told us everything. You want to learn how to make chocolates? That's so girly." Kagami and Kuroko, along with Himuro were at Kuroko's house right now. They were preparing the ingredients for making the home-made chocolates. Kuroko's mom happily welcomed Kagami and Himuro. The kind lady let them did their job in the kitchen.

"Taiga. That's rude to say. Even boys can give out chocolates." Himuro told the red haired guy.

"Fine. So, yeah. I happen to know it. It's easy to make those chocolates. Kuroko, don't make eggs out of the cooking anymore okay?" Kuroko nodded to his friend. Kuroko was not an expert in cooking. But for the eggs, nobody could win him on eggs dishes.

"Kuroko, I'm glad you had made up your mind." Himuro was happy with his little friend.

"Yeah! You had been staring at those guys for three years! You looked like some stalkers there." Kagami said while chopping some chocolate bars.

"I'm not a stalker." Kuroko deadpanned.

"With that nerdy glasses of yours, you really look like a weirdo." Kagami pointed.

"I had got used of it. I don't really care what people say about my appearance." Kuroko helped to melt the chocolate bars. Himuro sighed.

After some hours of work, the three boys had made fine looking chocolates expect for Kuroko's that looked a little out of shape.

"It's okay Kuroko. Practice makes perfect. You have been doing fine for the first time." Himuro patted the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hope you do your best that day." Kagami cheered for Kuroko too.

Kuroko was touched of his friends' help. He didn't know that they had worried for him this much. Momoi and the others knew Kuroko admired the 'Generations of Miracles' very much ever since their first years. They wanted to help him. But there had been no progress. Since then, three years passed quickly.

"I hope you will success. I will ask Atsushi to meet you that day." Himuro smiled at his friend.

"Though it's a weird way to do it, we can't just continue to let you be some stalkers! We will help you until the end!" Kagami fist pumped with Kuroko.

"Thank you very much for your help, Kagami-kun. Himuro-kun. And Kagami-kun, I'm not a stalker." Kuroko said.

_I'm really appreciate of Momoi-san's help and her plan. But…am I doing the__ right__ thing?_

* * *

**Based on the summary, all of you sure know what will happen next. **

**Should I continue this story? O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Took me forever to update this chapter, sorry guys… T_T **

**I would like to thank Aliyss, guest x2, of course, Shiori-chi, Kuroko Tetsuya, chunminie, otakuninja14, kuroshiro.19, danny, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Made2352, Akira Phantomthief, XxDeadSkiesxX, melodilove3, nhwaun1 and Ayane the Tiger for the reviews! And of course to the readers who read this fic too! =D **

**Shiori-chi: Would not be hanging it anymore!**

**chunminie: It's hard to decide pairing for Kuroko D: So I will leave that to you guys! **

**danny-kun: Thank you for your long review! Well, it's not necessary would be Akakuro completely at the end. I love everyone X Kuroko. All of them are so adorable! So about the pairing I would like you readers to decide for me. I'm with you guys! X) About Kasamatsu sempai, of course I will include him! I love him! **

**Ayane the Tiger: Really? O.O LOL now that you mentioned it, Kuroko does looks like Haruhi from the beginning in that way! Well, they do play basketball, but we don't focus on that by now… =)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**Please spare my life of my lack of vocabulary, since English is not my first language. But I will to improve them by reading more books… And I also apologized for typing mistakes _ **

* * *

Today was the day. As usual, Kuroko kissed his mom goodbye and readied to go to school. The teal haired boy was quite nervous, though he didn't show any expression on his face. He even forgot to wear his glasses until his mother reminded him. He wore his usual old-fashioned sweater that he liked. He took along a fancy looking light blue paper bag with him. He checked the inside of the bag to make sure he didn't forget to take the important gifts. He had been making the chocolates for the whole night before the special day. He packed them nicely in 5 different colour of chocolate boxes. Momoi had promised Kuroko to meet with the teal haired boy at his house. Kuroko saw the pink haired girl outside his house's gate.

"Tetsu-kun~ Are you ready?" Momoi saw her teal haired friend and walked towards him.

"As promised last night, I will help you to wrap the boxes to make them attractive~ Tetsu-kun, can I see your chocolates?" After hearing the pink haired girl's request, Kuroko nodded and handed her the paper bag.

Momoi accepted the bag and looked inside. She took out one of the chocolate boxes and opened it slowly. All of the small pieces of chocolates in the box are puppy-shaped. Momoi thought the chocolates looked familiar…

"Oh wow! The chocolates look like Nigou! So cute! They make me not willing to eat them!"

"At first I wanted to make heart-shape chocolates… but that doesn't feel right. So I changed my mind to make these chocolates." Kuroko replied his friend who is still staring at the chocolates happily. After satisfying of looking at the chocolates, Momoi finally closed back the lid of the box. She took out some wrapping papers and bright coloured ribbons out from her bag.

"Okay! Now let's start to wrap Tetsu-kun's chocolate's boxes feel with love!" Momoi squealed happily. Kuroko smiled softly at his overreacted female friend.

They spent half an hour to wrap all the boxes. Luckily they were not late to the school. Nearly.

During their rushing in the school area, Kuroko could see most of the girls are taking along many various types of wrapped chocolate boxes, mostly heart shaped. Every year of this day seemed like that… the girls would go and meet their ideal person and confess with them. They were all blushing and giggling with their friends. Kuroko took a peep on his light blue paper bag. _I'm going to it soon…but my intention is not the same as theirs…_

"Safe!" Momoi rushed to the classroom just in time with Kuroko beside her who was panting. Since she and Kuroko were in the same class along with his other friends, except for Himuro who was at the upper class, they would help Kuroko more easily in that way.

"Momoi-chan you're late! Tet-chan too! Where did you two went?" As soon as they reached the classroom, Takao approached them and asked the two sweating friends.

"We didn't go anywhere special. I just helped Tetsu-kun to wrap his chocolate boxes." Momoi replied the curious Takao. The sharp eyed boy grinned widely.

"Oh yeah! We are going to do the plan! Tet-chan! Let's do our best!" Takao hugged his smaller friend who was still not recovered from his running.

"Let's meet with Himuro-kun later at lunch time!" Momoi lightly pushed Kuroko to his seat. The girl kindly helped to tidy her nerdy friend's messed up teal hair from the running.

"Tetsu-kun~ Your hair is so soft~" Momoi was really surprised of the softness of the light blue hair. It was comfortable to touch and Momoi could touch them the rest of the whole day.

"Really!? Tet-chan let me touch too!" Takao pouted and without waiting for the smaller boy's reply, he touched Kuroko's hair.

"Heh~ It's really soft! It's nice to touch too~" Takao started to ruffle the hair. It made Kuroko felt irritated. He lightly pushed away Takao's hand.

"Takao-kun, please don't do that. You will make me shorter."

"You are already short anyway~" Takao sang.

"I'm not."

Takao ignored his friend's pouting and patted his shoulders.

"So Tet-chan! I will look forward for the plan! Let's do our best!" Kuroko replied his raven haired friend by simply nodded his head.

"I will go tell Kagamin of not messing the plan because he always wanders around the school corridor during lunch time. I'm scared he would appear and say anything unnecessary that spoils the plan." Momoi turned her attention to the sleeping red haired male in his own seat.

"I understand, Momoi-san." Kuroko nodded back to the pink haired girl.

* * *

Time passes quickly, it was soon lunch time. Kuroko and his friends gathered at a quiet corner outside the school building. Himuro was with them this time. Kagami was there too, he was forced to come along by Momoi, since she didn't want Bakagami to ruin everything.

"So~! Let's go with Dai-chan first! I had told Dai-chan to wait at the rooftop of the school building. He should be there by now. Tetsu-kun I will accompany to go there!" Momoi explained to the teal haired boy.

"So we will wait here for our turn! Do it quick!" Takao cheered for Kuroko. Himuro handed Kuroko one of his chocolates from the paper bag, while the rest was kept by the boys for the time being.

"Kuroko, just do your best. It's not a big deal anyway." Himuro smiled at Kuroko. Kuroko smiled back silently and took his leave with Momoi to the rooftop.

And so… Kuroko and Momoi went to the rooftop together. Kuroko was holding a dark blue wrapping chocolate box in his hands. He planned to give the present to the person they were going to meet. Although Kuroko didn't show any expression on his face, Momoi knew he was nervous and quite happy, because he was able to meet with the person he admired. Momoi smiled. _If Dai-chan spoils it, I swear I'm going to kill him alive…_

When they reached the rooftop, Momoi tried to search for her childhood friend. She knew he would always stay at the same spot at the rooftop. She spotted the male was casually leaning on a wall, yawning.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi yelled to make the blue haired male to take notice of them. The said male turned his head lazily toward the voice. Kuroko became more nervous now. _It's really…is Aomine-san…_

The truth was, Kuroko actually had reasons to admire the "Generation of Miracles" for each for them.

All of the "Generation if Miracles" were good looking and attractive. They were also very outstanding no matter their talent or appearance. To Kuroko, when he first saw Aomine Daiki, he had a bored expression on his face. Later that, every time Kuroko tried to observe him, the bored face still remained on the male's face. Aomine also acted coldly most of the time. Kuroko thought he would not get interested of the said male, until one day he saw the male who was playing basketball alone. The dark blue haired male's smile was very bright and joyful, completely different from his bored expression every day. Kuroko was attracted by the smile in a flash. Even since that day, he admired Aomine, even though he didn't show the smile often at public.

"Satsuki…what do you want this time? What did you want me to come here for?" Aomine didn't notice the teal haired boy beside his childhood friend.

Kuroko noticed and sighed. _I forget I had weak presence…_

"Actually, there's someone I want to introduce to you…" Momoi stated happily.

"Oh? That someone you always talking about? Sheesh, I said I don't want to meet with that someone." Aomine was annoyed.

"But Aomine-kun! He's my best friend! You have to meet him! He's a very nice person! You will like him too!" Momoi protested.

"Best friend huh? So where is he?" Aomine looked around bored. Momoi raised her eyebrows, confused.

"Huh? He's only beside me! See!?" Momoi tried her best not to get loss of her sight on her teal haired friend.

Aomine looked closely. He finally saw Kuroko with a blank expression, though the nerdy glasses covered up half of the boy's face. Aomine jumped for a bit.

"Good morning." Kuroko greeted politely to the shocked male.

"When did you get here!?" Aomine pointed at the smaller boy.

"I came here with Momoi-san." Kuroko answered.

"What the hell… I didn't notice at all…" Aomine stiffened. Momoi giggled.

"So… here he is! My best friend! Aomine-kun, this is…" Before Momoi could introduce Kuroko's name to his childhood friend, Aomine cut in.

"Don't tell me this guy is your best friend?" Aomine continued to point at the quiet boy.

"Huh? Of course! There's nobody here other than us!" Momoi said.

"Man, Satsuki. You sure have bad taste on choosing friend." Aomine contemned at the teal haired boy. Kuroko was confused. He stared blankly at the taller male.

"Wha…what?" Momoi was confused too.

"I thought you are interested in good looking man, but look at him! Isn't he a nerd? And man! Your hair's so messy! How could man keep long hairs? Well, Murasakibara seems normal with his long hairs… that's fine then. But it looks hilarious on you!" Aomine pretended to laugh.

Kuroko froze at his spot. His hands were trembling while holding the chocolate box. He hid the box behind him from the dark blue haired male's view.

Momoi was frustrated of her childhood friend but she endured it.

Even though Kuroko had hid the chocolate, but Aomine still could notice the dark blue wrapping box. He remembered that today was Valentine's Day…

"Don't tell me… you came here to confess to me?" Aomine asked.

"It's not like that." Kuroko looked at the taller male and replied.

"Not like what? That's chocolates right? Man, you know what? You're the seventh one for today. That's so annoying."

"I didn't come here to confess. I just want to…" Kuroko looked at his own shoes.

"Say you admired me for a long time, and you want to be friends with me, am I right?" Aomine mumbled out the words in an irritating tone. Kuroko lifted up his head, staring at the bored male.

"How do you know?"

"Every person that comes to meet me, no matter male or female, are talking about the same thing as yours all the time!"

"Then why wouldn't you just accept them as your friend?" Momoi raised her voice slightly.

"I don't feel like being friends with plain people. As Akashi said, we must choose friends properly and wisely. I'm just obeying his rules. It's troublesome to deal with those people."

Momoi gasped. She had known the "Generation of Miracles" for a long time now, but Akashi didn't mention about the unreasonable rule to the pink haired girl. _Choosing friends? Then that's not true friends anymore!_

"So yeah, kiddy. I'm sorry. I'm not interested in you. Forget about giving me the chocolate. Keep it for yourself. Satsuki, if you nothing more business with me, I'm out of here." Aomine walked towards the door and disappeared from their sight.

Kuroko was completely froze and stunned.

"I'm so sorry Tetsu-kun! Aomine-kun didn't mean it! I'm going to kill him right now!" Momoi rushed to catch up with the left male.

Kuroko didn't know how he was feeling now. He felt… rejected? Or hurt? He had forgotten about the feelings for a long time… but it came back. He sighed heavily. He touched his glasses softly and lifted up his head to see the blue sky.

_I failed…_

Kuroko sighed again. He walked away from the rooftop, holding the chocolate box that he expected Aomine to receive it.

* * *

"Ah, Tet-chan's back!" Kuroko went back to the meeting spot to meet with his three friends who were waiting for his return.

"So, how was it?" Himuro asked immediately. Takao noticed the chocolate box on the teal haired male's hands. He could see Kuroko's eyes saddened.

"Oh… Tet-chan…" Takao said sadly. Kagami and Himuro noticed the object on Kuroko's hand too.

"Kuroko…are you…alright?" Kagami tried to comfort Kuroko.

"I'm fine." Kuroko's tone was blank.

"Don't worry Tet-chan! We will success for the next turn! Let's go meet Shin-chan now! I had told him to wait for us at the library since he doesn't want to leave the place." Takao snatched the dark blue wrapping chocolate box from Kuroko and pushed a green wrapping chocolate box into his hands. Kuroko did not say anything and followed the hyperactive raven haired male, completely ignored everything around him. Kagami scratched his head.

"I wonder what happened between Kuroko and that Aomine guy…" Kagami said.

"Kuroko must be rejected by Aomine. It seems that it's not easy to talk to them." Himuro answered the red haired male beside him.

"Guess Momoi's gonna punch that Aomine guy." Kagami said. Himuro smiled bitterly.

~At the library~

"You ready Tet-chan?" Takao looked excitedly at his teal haired friend.

"Takao-kun, we are at the library. Please be quiet." After hearing Kuroko's warning, Takao shut his mouth up and nodded.

"So…let's find Shin-chan." Takao whispered to Kuroko. Kuroko nodded. He gripped on the green wrapping chocolate box in his hands.

_Please…don't fail for this time too…_

* * *

Takao went into the labyrinth-like library's pavement among the bookshelves and found the green haired male at the corner. The raven haired male glomped at the male who was concentrating on the book in his hand. Obviously the green haired male would be shocked to hell. Both of them fell to the hard floor.

"Shin-chan~~~~~~!" Takao was too happy that he forgot that he was in the LIBRARY.

"Takao! I had told you many times! Don't glomp on me!" The green haired male, Midorima shouted angrily at the happy Takao.

"Both of you… we are in the library." Kuroko deadpanned and knocked lightly on Takao's head.

"Tet-chan I'm sorry!" Takao apologized playfully to the annoyed Kuroko.

Kuroko loved the library. He could read whatever the library had in the peace and silent place. He first met Midorima at the place too. He figured out that Midorima loved reading as much as his self. Akashi was the smartest student in the school while Midorima was at the second. Midorima often came to the library to borrow books. Kuroko always observed the green haired male. He found out that Midorima read every single sort of books. _Is that why Midorima-san so smart?_ Kuroko did read every single variety of books, but he preferred fictions and novels. Kuroko also noticed the green haired male always holding something in his hand. Different items every day. From a stuffed toy to daily necessities. Kuroko was out of count. It was too much. Nobody suspected of it anyway. Who would dare to ask him about the weird stuffs Midorima brought along with him? Kuroko still remembered the first time he saw the green haired male, he was holding a toy frog.

Now he had a red scarf with him.

"Takao, what do you want from me?" Midorima stood up from the fall and patted off the dust from his uniform. Same with Aomine, Midorima didn't notice Kuroko even though he had spoken to Takao.

"Shin-chan~ please! Today you have to meet my friend!" Takao whined to the annoyed Midorima.

"Your friend….? Oh, that 'friend' you always blabbering about. I refused." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Shin-chan! Pretty please? You should really meet him. He's the cutest boy I had ever met in my life!" Takao continue to whine.

"Then why doesn't he come to meet me himself?" Midorima picked up his book from the floor.

"Huh? He's with me right now." Takao was confused. Kuroko looked at his friend. _Same expression as Momoi-san…_

"What? Where is he then?" Midorima looked around, though he could only see bookshelves and books around him. Takao pushed Kuroko in front of him to let Midorima had a greater view of the teal haired boy.

"Here he is! Tet-chan! Say hi to Shin-chan!" Takao cheered with a low voice, since they are in the library.

Kuroko did not get ready for that. But still, he stayed calm and spoke to the startled Midorima.

"Good morning."

Midorima was shocked for a few seconds, then he changed back his usual calm face.

"Oh, is you."

Kuroko was shocked. _Does he know me?_

"Eh!? Shin-chan knows Tet-chan!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Takao was shocked as well.

"I didn't know him. I just know he always came here nearly every day." Midorima stated calmly.

Kuroko still shocked in his mind. _He could not notice me just now, but he could notice me came here nearly every day?_

"You could notice Tet-chan?" Takao widen his eyes. He thought he was only one who could notice his teal haired friend's weak presence.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just how do you Tet-chan?" Takao asked again.

"I just saw him once. I had tried to find him for a long time." Midorima stared at Kuroko. Kuroko and Takao looked at each other, lots of questions marks formed in their mind.

"For what?"

"He irritates me."

"Huh?" Kuroko and Takao said at the same time.

"Do you mind to tell me your name?" Midorima asked the teal haired boy.

"I don't mind. The name is Kuruko Tetsuya." Kuroko replied politely. "Can I know why I'm irritating to you?"

"Well, it's not wrong to read the books in this library. But I'm puzzled of your action." Midorima hmped.

Kuroko just couldn't understand their conversation. What did he do?

"Are you a stalker?"

Kuroko froze.

"Of course not."

"Then why did you stalk me… in an indirect way? You know it's annoying." Midorima continued.

"But I didn't stalk you." Kuroko said. He did secretly observe them from faraway, but he definitely didn't stalk them everywhere.

"In that case, why did you always choose books that I had read?"

"I don't understand."

"The book card on the back cover of the book. When I wanted to borrow the books for the second time, I found out your name's always below me. How do you explain about it?"

Kuroko knew you had to write your name on the card to show that you had borrowed the book to read. The teal haired boy didn't notice or care the other names in the card. He just simply wrote his name on the blank line and borrowed the book. With that, he obviously would not notice the green haired male's name was always on top of his.

"Every single book you had read?"

"Of course! Can you stop doing that? It creeps me." Midorima said.

"I can repeat myself. I don't do that purposely. Maybe it's just you like the books as me."

"If it's a few books, I do not care. But every single book I read? That's just not making any sense."

"Midorima-san. Do I look like a stalker to you?"

"Yes. Who would not think of that?"

Kuroko was hurt. He was being judged by his appearance again. Takao who was being silent in the whole conversation started to speak out to break the awkward pause.

"Shin-chan! I don't think Tet-chan will do that! He's not that kind of person! Maybe it's just some coincidence!"

"Coincidence is not in my syllables. I only believe in fate and destiny." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

Just as Midorima finished his words, the bookshelves beside the three males toppled and fell on them. Not them… only on Midorima.

One of the librarians heard the noise and rushed to the scene.

"Oh my god! Midorima senpai! Are you alright?" Almost all of the nearby students including the librarian went forward to help the troubled green haired male.

"Shin-chan!" Takao was frightened. How could the bookshelves topple for no reason!?

As long as Midorima was freed, he glared furiously at the teal haired boy who was startled at the situation.

"You… what is your sign…?" Midorima asked Kuroko.

"Sign? ... It's Aquarius." _Is that important to know?_

"I knew it…" Everyone stepped back. They knew the furious male was really furious right now.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. You stay away from me." Midorima was angry in his tone. Kuroko stiffened.

"But…why?" Kuroko hadn't hand the chocolate box to the male yet.

"Just stay away from me, you stalker." Midorima talked. That sentence really hurt Kuroko more. He was not a stalker in the first place.

Takao pulled Kuroko's arms and whispered to him. "Tet-chan! Let's get out of here first! If you stay here any longer, things will only get worse!"

Kuroko was pulled by his raven haired friend out from the library. Before he reached the library entrance's door, he could see the other's students at the scene looked at him with disgusting look.

Takao stopped as soon as they were at the corridor of the outside of library. He sighed heavily.

"Tet-chan… I'm sorry… I should have remembered that you are an Aquarius…"

"Why is Takao-kun apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Nope. It's my fault to forget about it. I forget to tell you… that Midorima's a lucky item's freak."

"Lucky item?"

"You could see that he always bring along lots of weird stuff with him, aren't you? All of them are his lucky items. He's quite superstition himself. He trusts 100% of fate. He could do anything to find his lucky item of the day for himself and avoid certain circumstances to avoid bad lucks.

"Like what?"

"You know about the Oha-Asa? He listened to that show every morning on the TV. He trusted everything the show said about the lucks of the signs. Well… today… Cancer doesn't quite good with an Aquarius around him… Tet-chan could see the accident just now. I know it sounds impossible… but it does happen…" Takao sighed for the second time.

"It's okay… it's not Takao-kun's fault completely." Kuroko replied calmly.

"Tet-chan… I'm sorry I couldn't introduce you properly to Shin-chan… he thinks that you are a stalker! You're not!" Takao hugged the smaller boy.

"It's fine…maybe it's just fate doesn't let me to get to know them." Kuroko felt that he wanted to give up.

"I will introduce you to Shin-chan next time! Today just not the day to do it!" Takao ruffled Kuroko's long teal hair. Kuroko smiled lightly. He touched his black framed glasses softly. He did have the habit of touching his glasses every time he felt uneasy.

"So… let's do the next round now! Let's go find Himuro." Takao grinned. Kuroko followed his friend. The green wrapping chocolate box was still in his hands.

* * *

Kagami and Himuro were sad to hear about their news. They could feel that Kuroko's was hurt and rejected. Himuro clamped his fist.

"Don't worry Kuroko. I would help you this time. Let's go to meet Atsushi." Himuro smiled genuinely at Kuroko. Kagami handed the purple wrapping chocolate box to his teal haired friend.

"Do your best this time, for sure."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko then followed Himuro to go to the school's garden.

After the few minutes Kuroko and Himuro had left, a certain pink haired girl rushed towards Kagami and Takao.

"Kagamin~ Takao-kun~!"

"Momoi-chan! Took you long enough to come back here!" Takao whined at Momoi.

"I'm sorry! I had to take my time to chase after that stupid Dai-chan! He was rude to Tetsu-kun just now! I have to punch him in the face!"

"So did you do it?" Kagami asked.

"Nearly. He's too fast and agile. He dodged all my punched easily. He even mocked me!" Kagami and Takao shrugged their shoulders.

"So… who's Tetsu-kun seeing now?" Momoi went back to their main topic.

"Murasakibara. He had met Midorima before this." Kagami stated.

"Oh! Did Midorin accepted?" Momoi was anxious of knowing the result. The smile on Momoi's face soon faded as soon as the two male did not answer her for some time.

"Shin-chan thought that Tet-chan's a stalker." Takao said. Momoi was astonished along with Kagami.

"Huh!? Tetsu's not a stalker!? Why would Midorin think of that!?" Momoi couldn't believe what the raven haired male had said.

Takao told the whole situation to the other two. Kagami and Momoi remained mute.

"OMG… in that case… Mukkun will do the same thing to Tetsu-kun too!"

"What? Why? I thought you could just bribe Murasakibara with sweets. I heard that he's a sweet tooth. Kuroko has chocolates with him. So it would not be a problem." Kagami explained. He thought that the purpled haired male was the most easiest to get near to, as long as you have snacks and sweets with you.

"It's true that he's a sweet tooth. But once, Mukkun had told me that he hates…"

* * *

"You look so weak. Can I crush you?"

Kuroko froze again. He had lost count of how many times he had been in that condition for that day.

"Atsushi. It's rude." Himuro said to his giant friend.

"I'm sorry~ but he's really looks weak to me~ You know I hate weak people~" Murasakibara sounded like a child.

Kuroko was delight at first because the purple haired giant had accepted the chocolate happily, but as soon as Murasakibara said the next sentence, Kuroko felt that he was being rejected again. He had warned himself of not thinking too much but he couldn't help it.

"Your glasses looks weird too~ Aren't you feel weird of it~? It looks so weird on you~" Murasakibara continued.

"Atsushi. That's enough. Is that how you talk to other people?" Himuro couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore and said.

"I just say what I think~ Neh~ You sure are a weirdo~"

Kuroko just stayed silent and lowered his head to look at the ground.

"Anyway~ thanks for the chocolates. Bye for now~ Muro-chin~ Let's just go~" With that, Murasakibara left the place, just like that.

"I'm sorry Kuroko. I had to take care of Atsushi. I will contact Momoi to look for you. You probably will meet Kise later, so good luck with that." Himuro said before leaving the school garden.

"And also… sorry for Atsushi's insulting and childishness, but he did accept your chocolates, you are success by now." Himuro smiled.

Kuroko just nodded silently and stared at his friend's leaving. The conversation lasted so soon. It didn't even take longer than a minute. The teal haired boy tried to calm himself down. He shouldn't be concerned of what the tall male had said to him. He had to get use of those things… He didn't know why he admired Murasakibara at the first place. He just did… must be the reason his outstanding appearance and his tall figure. Kuroko always wished to grow taller than he was now. Murasakibara also acted like a child despite his tall and giant figure. Kuroko found it adorable for some way.

Kuroko waited silently for Momoi. He could hear rustling footsteps nearby. He saw the pink haired girl was searching the place hastily. Kuroko sighed. _My weak presence again… Momoi-san couldn't find me properly._

Kuroko walked near towards Momoi and poked her shoulder.

"Momoi-san. I'm here."

"Uwah! Tetsu-kun! You scared me!" Momoi screamed in a high pitch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Momoi-san."

"It's okay! So, how are things with Mukkun?"

"He accepted my chocolates…" Kuroko said slowly. He didn't tell the girl more than that. He knew Momoi would get over worried of him.

Momoi sighed in relief. "That's great! I'm so worried of Mukkun saying rude things to Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko said nothing of it.

"So, I had brought the chocolates for Ki-chan with me. Here you go Tetsu-kun!" Momoi handed the yellow wrapping chocolate box to the teal haired boy.

"Thank you Momoi-san." Kuroko received the box from the pink haired girl. He pushed his glasses with his index finger lightly.

"Ki-chan must be running everywhere at the school from his fangirls now, so it might be quite hard to find him." Momoi said.

"It's okay. We have time." Kuroko smiled. He tried to tidy his bangs that covered his teal blue eyes. Momoi smiled back at her friend.

* * *

The two teenagers had spent quite some time to search for the said blonde. They finally found him near the stairs.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi swung her arm to get the blonde's attention. Kise turned his head to meet with the pink haired girl.

"Momocchi!" Kise walked hastily towards Momoi. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find you! Don't you remember that I wanted you to meet my friends?" Momoi pouted.

"I'm sorry Momocchi! I have forgotten. Man, those girls just won't give up chasing me." Kise smiled bitterly. Like the others 'Generation of Miracles', Kise couldn't spot the teal haired male.

Kuroko could see that Kise was holding a big paper bag. Kuroko didn't need to see what was inside the bag. He knew there would be a whole lot of Valentine's chocolate from his fangirls. _Kise-san sure is popular. _

Kise Ryouta was the famous model in the school. No wonder the girls in the school were so crazy of him. Kuroko admitted that Kise had the most handsome face he had ever seen. Momoi once told him that if Kuroko get to know him, he will see Kise in a different way, not by his face anymore.

"It's okay Ki-chan! I found you anyway!" Momoi said. Kise was considered the kindest among her friends, thought he was quite a narcissist and fastidious towards his fashion sense. It was quite to let Kise to meet with Kuroko, since he always get chased by his fangirls, unlike the other 'Generation of Miracles'.

"So, who do you want me to meet?" Kise asked.

Momoi sighed. She patted Kuroko's shoulder lightly.

"He's here…"

"Huh?" Kise blinked his eyes. He finally award of the teal haired male's presence.

"Wha! When did you get here!?" Kise jumped from his spot. He nearly dropped all of his chocolates from the paper bag.

Kuroko actually was quite amused and enjoyed of seeing other people's reaction towards him. Momoi could always see the mischievous smile on Kuroko. Momoi thought Kuroko was really acting like a child in that way.

"Good morning, Kise-san." Kuroko tried to be polite as much as possible.

"Oh, hi there!" Kise smiled back at the blushed smaller boy. But that only lasted for a few seconds.

"Aren't you uncomfortable of wearing those glasses?" Kise pointed out.

Kuroko touched his nerdy glasses. Why would he get uncomfortable?

"No…why Kise-san ask?" Kuroko asked back.

"Well that glasses look stupid, not to say that it was out-fashioned too. And how could you still wearing that sweater!? It's old and out-fashioned too!" Kise whined.

Kuroko didn't care about fashion, not that he had fashion sense anyway. He just wanted to wear what he liked, no other reasons. _Who started the fashion thing at the first place?_

"Ki-chan! That's rude!" Momoi protested.

Kuroko ignored the topic and handed the blonde model the yellow wrapping chocolate box.

"Can you accept this?" Kuroko hands were trembling slightly. He lowered his head to avoid eye contact with the blonde. After a few minutes pause, Kise shook his head.

"Sorry. I don't accept chocolates or presents from boys."

Kuroko lifted his head. A rejected expression was all over his face.

"Ki-chan! Why!?" Momoi didn't expect the blonde to refuse.

"It's just… Aren't you feeling weird? You're a boy! Boys should give chocolates to girls instead! Not with their same gender! That just feels so weird! Unless you are…"

"I'm not!" Kuroko widened his eyes and raised his voice slightly. He knew the next word the blonde was going to say.

"Whether you are or not, I'm still couldn't accept it. I'm sorry." Kise smiled bitterly at Kuroko. "And please forgive about my rudeness. But you should take off that glasses and the sweater. They made you looks too nerdy." Kise then left the scene, leaving the two stunned teenagers behind.

"Ki-chan…" Momoi felt sorry for his teal haired friend.

"So now… we just left Akashi-san…" Kuroko cheered up his self.

"Tetsu-kun! Go to find Kagamin then! The chocolate is with him! He should be in the cafeteria now." Momoi tried to shook off her miserable and looked at Kuroko with a warm smile.

"I understand Momoi-san. Thanks for your company."

After searching for the eating Kagami at the cafeteria and received the last chocolate box, with brilliant red wrapping on it.

* * *

Now Kuroko was alone, walking to the student council's room. His nervousness suddenly rose for no reason. Kuroko actually thought that the mismatched eyes of their student council's president were quite horrifying. Beside the horrid, those eyes were also captivating to Kuroko. The red and gold color of the eyes made him shivered every time he looked at time. Kuroko knew nothing of the red haired male. He was a total mystery to him.

Kuroko reached the student council room. He was standing in front of the entrance door now. He gulped and tried to knock on the white door softly.

"Come in." Kuroko shivered of hearing the voice. It was cold and stern. Kuroko slowly opened the door and walked in.

"How can I help you?" Akashi was doing some paperwork on his desk in the wide room. He didn't even bother to lift his head to greet the teal haired boy properly.

"Um…" Kuroko stammered.

"Is there any problem?" Akashi was not impatient to wait for the smaller boy's reply.

"N…no it's not." Kuroko said with a slightly trembling voice.

"Then? What do you come here for?" Akashi lifted his head to see the boy. His mismatched eyes stared at Kuroko. He was trying to observe the slient teal haired male. He tiled his eyes and saw the box on Kuroko's hand.

"If you come here for that, please leave. I will not waste my time for those boring events." Akashi was straight forward on his reply.

"But at least, please hear my…"

"Requests? I hear nothing of those other than school business. Your request is worthless." Akashi's eyes gleamed faintly. Kuroko could not protest anymore.

"I…"

"Please leave now. I don't have all day." Akashi went back to his paperwork and ignored the standing Kuroko.

"People like you shouldn't exist in this school." Akashi continued. Kuroko felt like an arrow had stabbed into his heart.

"Where does that come from?" Kuroko tried to ask back the smirking male as calmly as he could.

"We don't need nerds in our school. You should know what people think about you. Weirdos. Bookworms. All of you are just giving shame on our school."

Shame? Why did everyone judge people by their looks? Kuroko hated those people very much.

Kuroko was depressed. He said nothing more. He left the room silently. He turned his head to see the red haired male for the last time before closely the door.

Out of 5 chocolates, only 1 was successfully handed away. Kuroko was completely upset. He felt like crying. He hadn't been crying for years now. He looked at the red wrapping chocolate box in his hands. A drop of tear dripped down.

* * *

Lunch time was over as soon as Kuroko reached his own classroom. He didn't greet his friends and just silently approached his seat. He sat down quietly and looked out of the window. He loved the color of the sky, which was similar to his hairs.

Momoi, Takao and Kagami were watching their quiet friend. They saw the chocolate box on his hands and knew it at once. Momoi tried to comfort Kuroko but the teal haired male just shook his head lightly, saying that he was fine. But his friends would believe him. The rest of the lessons, Kuroko was daydreaming. Not that he was afraid of getting caught by his lesson's teachers. His weak presence had saved him.

After school, everybody was ready to go home. Kuroko put all his textbooks in his bag and told his friends.

"I'm sorry. Can you all go ahead without me?"

Three of his friends looked back to Kuroko. They were worried.

"Of course not! You are coming with us!" Kagami said angrily. He wouldn't leave his friend with that state.

"Tetsu-kun! Please walk home with us together like every day!" Momoi agreed with Kagami.

"Tet-chan~ Please don't leave us~ We will get lonely without you~" Takao whined and hugged the smaller boy.

Kuroko smiled lightly. He was glad that he had them as his friends.

"Fine. Then let me go find Himuro-kun to come with us." Kuroko said.

"Okay~ We will wait for both of you here~" Takao released Kuroko and let the boy to find Himuro.

Kuroko went to Himuro's classroom, which was just beside his own classroom. The classroom was empty, except a school bag which was put on a table.

_That's Himuro-kun's bag…_

Kuroko walked towards the bag. The bag was unzipped. But then, Kuroko saw something familiar inside from the gap of the bag.

"Oh Kuroko, did you trying to find me just now?" Himuro went into his classroom and saw his friend inside.

"Himuro-kun… why is that inside your bag?" Kuroko had a hurt expression. Himuro realized what Kuroko was trying to ask.

_He saw the chocolates box he had given Atsushi…_

"Kuroko…I…can explain about it…"Himuro panicked. He was always wearing a poker face like Kuroko, but he still could express much expression than his teal haired friend.

"…forget about the question... I should have known it…but… I still want to know…why?"

Kuroko saw the purple wrapping chocolate box he had given to Murasakibara, buy now it was lying peacefully inside Himuro's bag.

"… I don't want to lie to you, Kuroko. As soon as we left, Atsushi opened the box and ate the chocolates. But he told me that the chocolates tasted awful…"

Kuroko waited for his friend to continue.

"…but I didn't think of that… I'm sorry Kuroko. I had taken one to try. It didn't taste after all." Himuro smiled.

"I actually could feel it. Your feelings towards them… Your sincerity and passion... I liked the taste. I wished those taste are for me instead." Himuro smiled brightly at Kuroko. Kuroko blushed. He hid his blushing face under his hair bangs.

"Why don't you just throw away the chocolates?" Kuroko asked.

"Atsushi wanted to do that. But I stopped him. You had put a lot of effort on making the chocolates. I wouldn't let it to be wasted. Say, Kuroko. Can I have the chocolates instead?" Himuro asked.

Kuroko blanked for a while, and then nodded back.

"Thank you… Himuro-kun…" Kuroko had cheered up a bit, but that still couldn't save him from all his desperate.

"Let's go home together then. Minna's been waiting for us." Kuroko said.

"Okay. I'm coming." Himuro's lip curved up and replied the impatient boy.

* * *

After reaching home, Kuroko greeted his mother softly and went straight to his room. He put the light blue paper bag on the floor, with four chocolate boxes inside. Kuroko's pet dog, Nigou jumped on his master's lap and woofed happily of his return.

Kuroko patted the dog softly. He eyed the paper bag silently. He didn't know what he would do with those chocolates now.

After hearing Akashi's words, Kuroko thought unnecessary things again. _Why do people judge others by their looks? _That was the main problem. Even during his kindergarten life, he was so tired of his life.

Nigou licked off the salty liquid from his master's face. Kuroko didn't aware that tears had started to flow out unconsciously.

Kuroko missed the tears. He missed the crying. He laughed softly along while the tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Nigou looked at his master worried.

**Chapte 2 done! Bye for now! *flee***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if this chapter is boring or not good to read T-T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

Ever since that day, Kuroko had always been dreaming and dazing off in the class. Luckily due to his weak presence, not even one teacher could catch an eye on him. Kuroko was quiet, not that he was talkative at first. He turned worse. He could only respond his friends with 'yes' or 'no'. Other than that, he would be extremely quiet, or just read his book peacefully. His friends had to try even harder to figure out what Kuroko was thinking in his mind. Momoi was really worried about her teal haired friend. For the whole three years in Teiko High School, the pink haired girl hadn't seen Kuroko this depressed before. The teal haired boy was really heartbroken.

Momoi tried to cheer up her friend every day, but was not effective. Kuroko always avoided everyone, even his own friends. Momoi couldn't do anything about it. At least Kuroko still walked back home together with his group of friends. Takao was completely aware of Kuroko sudden change, so the raven haired male helped Momoi to cheer up the smaller boy but they got the same result. What they didn't know was that, Kuroko would lock himself up in his room every day he backed from school. His parents worked overseas so they were not aware what was happening. Mostly Kuroko's mom was at home with him, but she happened to leave the house for a week due to her job just at the special day that Kuroko confessed. His mother was actually curious of his son making chocolates as gift, since he could only able to cook egg dishes. But his mother didn't ask any further of it and went to work after Kuroko went to school with the chocolates. He locked himself in his room with Nigou accompany him. The little dog just confused of his master's behavior and couldn't do anything but stay by Kuroko's side.

These awkward days passed quickly and it was soon graduation day. Momoi scared the teal haired boy would be absent that day. She wanted Kuroko to go to the graduation ceremony and ended their middle school life. It was a memorial day after all. She promised Kuroko's mother to take care of his son no matter what happened. The said mother was really happy of Momoi's words until she dropped her tears. She was glad for his son of having trustable friends to care for his son.

Momoi was standing in front of her teal haired friend's house now. She rang the door bell but nobody came out. The pink haired girl could only hear Nigou's faint barking from Kuroko's room's window.

Momoi tried to open the front door. She found out that the door was not locked. She sighed of Kuroko's carelessness. What if some burglars barged in and stole all the things inside the house? Momoi slowly walked into the entrance.

"Tetsu-kun?! Are you upstairs?" Momoi shouted at the stairs. No reply from the teal haired male. Momoi tried to call out again.

"Tetsu-kun! If you there please reply me! I'm coming up then!" Momoi walked upstairs and went to stand in front of Kuroko's room. A 'no disturbing' sign was hanging on the door. Nigou's barking could be heard more clearly now.

"Tetsu-kun?" Still no respond for the pink haired female.

"Tet~su~ kun~" Momoi pouted. Maybe Kuroko was still sleeping. Momoi opened the light blue painted door and sneaked inside.

Momoi guessed right. Kuroko was sleeping in his small bed. Nigou saw the pink haired girl and braked happily. Momoi put her finger on her mouth and shhed to the dog. Nigou immediately kept quiet and panted happily while looking at his sleeping master. Momoi approached the bed and kneeled to look at Kuroko's face more clearly. The boy slept with his glasses on. His messy hair covered his face. Momoi could see tear stains on the boy's pale white face. Momoi felt sorry for her friend. He didn't do anything wrong to deserve this.

"Tetsu-kun wake up! We have to go to school! Today is our graduation day!" Momoi shook the boy softly. The said boy grumbled softly in his sleep and opened his eyes unwillingly.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko was blurred and looked at his female friend with sleepy eyes. Momoi found Kuroko was really cute and adorable with that reaction. She nearly wanted to squeeze and hug him forever.

"Tetsu-kun! You have to get ready now! Or else we will be late to school!" Momoi pulled the sleepy by up from his bed and helped him to prepare. Momoi felt like she was his mom or his babysitter.

"I... Momoi-san… I don't feel like going today…" Kuroko said in a small voice. Momoi glared at him and complained.

"No you can't! Everyone's waiting for you! Today's our last day to be there! You can't skip or run away!" Momoi was glad that she had came to call Kuroko more earlier than usual, in case the teal haired boy procrastinated and found any excuses to not to go for the graduation.

"Tetsu-kun… I know how you feel, but at least… stay with us for the last time at there… we will be going to high school soon. We won't get our chance to go back anymore." Momoi hugged Kuroko and sobbed silently. Kuroko felt guilty of making her cry. The boy hugged back the female.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san… Please don't cry anymore. I promise I will go." Kuroko released Momoi from the hug and went to wear his uniform and get prepared. Momoi wiped off her tears and smiled at Kuroko. Nigou barked and jumped happily.

* * *

"Momoi-chan! Tet-chan! You're late again!" When the both of them reached their destination, their raven-haired friend glomped at them.

"I'm sorry Takao-kun. I overslept." Kuroko said. Takao saw the smaller boy's terrible bed hair and laughed.

"Tet-chan!~~~~~ Your bed hair's so cute!~~~~~" Takao ruffled on Kuroko's hair roughly. Kuroko felt annoyed.

"Takao-kun please don't do that." Kuroko pouted.

"Momoi-san, Takao-kun. Can I walk around the school myself? I promise I will be back before the ceremony." Kuroko asked.

Both of his friends nodded and waved at the leaving Kuroko.

"Is something the matter? Tet-chan does not feel energetic or happy." Takao whispered to Momoi.

"Maybe he hasn't recovered completely from the shock. I hope Tetsu-kun could forget about them… They are so mean to Tetsu-kun…" Momoi whispered back to Takao. Takao sighed bitterly.

Kuroko wandered around the place and thought deeply. He knew he had chosen the wrong decision. He shouldn't be doing all those things and made his self feeling ashamed. He loved how he looked. Maybe he was really evading the reality by having the nerdy looks. He didn't regret it. Perhaps he really had regretted it for quite a little.

During his scrolling, he happened to notice the people he didn't want to see. Nevertheless, Kuroko avoided them as much as possible. He quickly went back to meet his friend.

When he was running on the hallway in the school building, he saw a familiar face passed by him in the opposite direction. If it was another person, he wouldn't mind it because he or she would not aware of his presence. But this was the guy Kuroko scared the most to meet with. The mismatched eyes stared at him and then moved away its attention from the shivering boy. The owner of the eyes walked away calmly. Kuroko stiffened. Even though he didn't want to look at him, he couldn't help it.

The smile. That contempt smile was very disturbing in Kuroko's mind. Kuroko couldn't help but felt troubled. _Why is he smiling at me like that? _ Kuroko fastened his steps and walked out the building and towards the hall.

* * *

As promised, Kuroko went into the hall and meet with his friends for their graduation. Himuro and Kagami were there too.

"Damn it Kuroko! Where have you gone? Everyone's waiting for you!" Kagami was the first person to complain to the smaller boy. Kuroko smiled.

"Kagami-kun's the one who is not impatient here."

"But you take too much time wandering around! Is this the first day you come here?" Kagami continued to complain.

"I just want to remember the place here. We're going to leave this place soon." Kuroko said in a calm tone.

"Whatever… let's go then." Kagami patted the smaller boy's shoulder.

Kuroko knew he couldn't escape to not hearing the speech from the famous group. Momoi and the others stayed by his friend's side for the whole ceremony. Kuroko was really touched of his friend's accompany, though Takao always hugged him until the teal haired boy nearly suffocated to death. But he didn't hate it.

The ceremony ended soon. Kuroko went to his usual favorite spot, his secret spot at the rooftop of the school building. He let his friends to follow him.

"Tetsu-kun! This place is so nice! I can see the whole school here!" Momoi shouted in excitement. Takao continued to hug Kuroko.

"We are going to high school soon~ All of us will be going to Teiko High School~" Takao said excitedly and high fived with Momoi.

"I hope we can be in the same class." Himuro said.

"Man, it was so boring just now. It makes me so sleepy." Kagami yawned and looked at the scenery from the top of the building.

Kuroko stayed silent and looked at all his friends. He just couldn't hate these people. Whenever he was in trouble, they would be the first person to lend their hand to help him. The main reason that made Kuroko liked them very much was, they didn't care about how Kuroko looked. They accepted not his appearance, but his character and nature.

"Tet-chan! We have to leave now... we have… someone to meet with…" Takao stammered in his talk. He didn't want to lie to Kuroko. Not only Takao, Momoi and Himuro also asked for permission to leave. Kuroko understood. They have to go and meet their friends. The teal haired boy nodded.

"Everyone can just leave. I want to go home too anyway." Kuroko pushed his glasses.

"So soon?" Takao looked at the smaller boy.

"There is nothing to do anymore here. So I might take my leave now." Kuroko bowed and left his secret spot alone, leaving his friends behind.

As soon as Kuroko backed home, he locked in his room again with Nigou with him. He felt tired, even though he didn't do anything today. He buried his face into the pillow and felt asleep.

* * *

Momoi was still worried of Kuroko, so she followed the teal haired boy back to his home, without him knowing. She had troubled finding the boy in the middle of the following. Blame Kuroko's weak presence.

When Momoi reached the house, she found out that the door didn't lock again. She thought Kuroko forgot to lock the front door again, but then someone greeted the pink haired girl.

"Momoi-chan?" A female voice said to the confounded girl.

"Minori-san?"

Kuroko's mother, Kuroko Minori smiled at Momoi.

"Good evening Momoi-chan. What makes you come here this late?" Minori let her into the house.

"Minori-san, when did you come back?" Momoi asked the elder woman.

"Just some minutes ago. Man, the job just exhausted me enough. Let me prepare tea for you." Minori offered some tea for Momoi.

"It's okay Minori-san. I actually have something to discuss with you." Momoi gulped.

"What is it? Oh, come to think of it, I missed Tetsuya-chan. Where is he?"

"Umm… maybe he's in his room…" Momoi was not sure of her answer. Minori twitched her eyebrows. She went upstairs and minutes later she went back down again.

"Strange… Tetsuya-chan locked the door… are you sure he's inside his room?" Minori asked the pink haired girl.

"Huh? I saw Tetsu-kun went into the house just now! Did he, maybe locked himself in his room?" Momoi gasped.

"For what reason?"The elder woman was confused.

Momoi paused and lowered her head. She couldn't reply the woman in front of her. Minori pondered.

"Is it related to the chocolates that day?"

Momoi raised up her head to meet her eyes with the teal haired woman.

"How does Minori-san know?"

"It's not hard to guess. That hate-to-cook Tetsuya-chan is willing to stay up whole night to make the chocolates. It must be something really important. So Tetsuya-chan had confessed that day? How's it going?" Momoi could see the excitement in the childish nature woman's eyes.

"Uh..."

"Let me guess, it did not went well right?" Minori's eyes narrowed, face went closer to Momoi's frightened one.

"Minori-san how do you know?" _Is Minori-san's a psychic? _Momoi sweat dropped.

"Based on the situation now, I can feel . Tetsuya-chan had locked himself in his room. That's just means one thing. He's upset or even worse, heartbroken." Minori said calmly. "So, care to tell me the whole story there, Momoi-chan?"

Momoi nodded her head and explained everything to the teal haired woman. Kuroko's mother had teal long hair, same color as Kuroko's. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire colour, a very lively colour. She had the same look as Kuroko.

"So… that's what the story about…" Minori closed her eyes and thought. She then grinned.

"I'm glad."

Momoi was confused. How could Minori-san be glad when his son was in pain?

"I know what you're thinking, Momoi-chan. But Tetsuya-chan has to face the reality. It's a challenge to him. He had to learn about the humanity. It's normal to let people judge by their looks." Minori said calmly and sipped her tea.

"Minori-san… are you sure Tetsu-kun is fine with that?"

"Yeah. Because something worse than that happened before."

"What happened?" Momoi jumped up from her seat.

"I don't think Tetsuya-chan wanted me to refer to that incident again… but since it's Momoi-chan, I will at least tell you about it. Maybe it's better to inform you." Minori put the cup on the table and stood up.

"Where should I start… Tetsuya-chan does not look like that when he was a child." Minori walked towards the bookshelves and searched for the book she wanted to look for.

"Eh!? I thought Tetsu-kun wore those glasses ever since he was small!" Momoi said in a high-pitched tone. Minori took a book from the shelf and went to Momoi's side.

"Here. I bet you haven't seen Tetsuya-chan's photo when he was a kid. Take a look at it." Minori smiled and handed an album book to the pink haired girl. Momoi received the album and opened the first page of it. Momoi eyes widened and her mouth opened so wide that she could swallow a whole cup.

In the photo, there was a very cute teal haired child was hugging a teal colored teddy bear in his arms and smiled genuinely. Momoi squealed.

"Too cute! Minori-san! Is this Tetsu-kun!?"

"Yeah! You can't believe it right? He looks like an angel!" Minori squealed with the younger female.

"But too bad… that look does not last long…" Minori sighed and sit on the coach with Momoi beside her.

"What does that mean, Minori-san?"

"Actually, Tetsuya-chan used to be outstanding like those famous people you mentioned." Minori looked at the photo.

"Really?" Momoi looked at the teal haired woman.

"Tetsuya-chan's really adorable and cute when he was in his kindergarten age. Because of his attractive look, the children there loved to play with Tetsuya-chan despite his weak presence. The teacher once told me that Tetsuya-chan was very good at hide-and-seek game. Tetsuya-chan was smart too. He always read stories for his friends." Minori smiled while talking. She continued.

"But there was a group of children who was jealous of Tetsuya-chan because before Tetsuya-chan went to the kindergarten, they were the outstanding one. Tetsuya-chan had stolen the spotlight from them."

"What happened next?" Momoi was concentrating in their talk.

"Once, they locked the poor Tetsuya-chan in the storage room. Nobody could find him. Or you can just say… they did not even try to find Tetsuya-chan…" MInori huffed.

"But…but why?"

"Well, they are not true friends... They just wanted to play with Tetsuya-chan because of his looks. After that, the teachers managed to contact me at the end of the day and finally, we found Tetsuya-chan in the storage room. He was curling in a ball when I found him in the dark room. That was the first time he cried, and it was also the last time too. Since then, he asked us to change his looks for him. His father gave him the glasses to hide his eyes and Tetsuya-chan decided to keep his hair long. So there goes the look now." Minori smiled bitterly.

"Maybe it's better to be that way… you know what? When Tetsuya-chan was a child with his adorable face, he had been kidnapped for nearly 3 times a week. That's really a trouble." Minori laughed.

"It makes sense though… but 3 weeks a time? That's too much!" Momoi was really shocked.

"It can't be helped. My baby boy is too cute and irresistible. Luckily Tetsuya-chan can escape himself back to me, thanks to his low presence. Even the neighbors love Tetsuya-chan! " Minori said happily.

"Maybe Tetsuya-chan is hesitating of his next step. I hope he will not regret what he's doing."

"Okaa-san, I can hear you."

The sudden new voice made the both ladies jumped.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"My baby boy! How are you!" Minori glomped on Kuroko.

"Okaa-san welcome back. And please don't call me that anymore. I'm a big boy now. Momoi-san, good evening." Kuroko pouted. His bed hair was messy as ever.

"Tetsu-kun~! I don't know you are that cute when you're a kid!" Momoi glomped on Kuroko with the elder female.

"Both of you are heavy…"

"I'm sorry Tetsu-kun!" Momoi released the teal haired male from the grip.

"So Tetsuya-chan, what are you going to do now?" Minori looked at his son. The woman looked very young. When Momoi first met the lady, she thought that Minori was Kuroko's sister.

"I don't know." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Maybe I spoiled out too much things. Tetsuya-chan, no hard feelings?" Minori folded her arms.

"It's ok. I actually want to talk to Momoi-san properly sooner anyway. Okaa-san thanks for helping me." Kuroko smiled. The said mother smiled back.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san. I didn't mean to hide it from you guys." Kuroko apologized. Momoi waved her hands in the air.

"No no! It's okay! It must be hard to let Tetsu-kun to tell your harsh memories to us!"

Kuroko smiled at Momoi. Momoi really loved the teal haired male's smile. It was really attractive and sincere. If he removed the glasses, maybe the smile could really make the pink haired girl fainted.

"So you had heard everything?" Minori said to her son.

"I guess so. From the very beginning."

"So, what's your plan now?" Minori smiled brightly.

"Momoi-san, do you really want to see my original look?" Kuroko asked his friend.

"Of…of course! I really want to see Tetsu-kun's looks!" Momoi's mood had lit up. She was waiting for this moment!

"Well… then I had to trouble Momoi-san for helping me then. Can you come by the day before the open ceremony?"

"Of course I will help you Tetsu-kun! You're my friend after all!" Momoi looked determined at Kuroko.

"Thank you Momoi-san. It's late already. Let me walk you to the nearest bus stop." Kuroko smiled at the pink haired girl. Momoi nodded and hugged him.

* * *

"You ok there?" After Kuroko reached back home, Minori hugged her only son from the back.

"Okaa-san, what do you mean?" Kuroko was confused. Minori pointed at Kuroko's chest.

"Your heart. Ok there?"

"I'm fine."

"My baby boy, let me advise you something. Cherish the things you have now. You have a group of nice friends. I haven't seen you that happy before when you're spending your time with Momoi-chan and the others. Does those famous people's matter to you? Momoi-chan and those three guys are really treating you as their true friends. What do you think?"

Kuroko paused.

"Okaa-san, maybe you're right after all. When I had been rejected, I neglected my friends' concern towards me. I shouldn't have done that to them. My affection towards the 'Generation of Miracles' this three years are worthless after all. I will try to forget about them from now on." Kuroko felt stupid now of making himself depressed and locked his self in his room all because of that silly fash.

"That's my boy. The Tetsuya-chan I know will not get defeated by those pesky things. Tetsuya-chan is strong in his heart." Minori sighed in relief.

"Welcome back my soon old sweet Tetsuya-chan! I missed your adorable face! I will be looking forward for that day. I will assist Momoi-chan to help you too!" MInori hugged her son softly.

"You will not regret again, right?" Minori asked her son. Kuroko closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug with his mother.

"I had my friends, I will not regret anything more."

* * *

**Done! **


End file.
